


Prank War (Clint Barton One Shot)

by CastleAndMurdock



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe x Reader [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is Annoyed, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Peter are in a prank war, with you unfortunately stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank War (Clint Barton One Shot)

"What are you _doing_ up there?" You stood on the lawn of the New Avengers Facility, hands on your hips, as you craned your neck back and stared blankly at the middle section of a tree. Clint was halfway to the top and wasn't slowing down, bound and determined to finish what he started.

"That little _Spider-Punk!_ " he began, yelling down to you as he scaled up the branches. "He's been hiding my arrows all over the damn place!" You sighed, your hand covering your face. This had been going on for a while now. You weren't sure how it had started, but Clint and Peter had been at war for the last month. Hiding arrows, stealing web-shooters, freeing a bunch of baby spiders in Clint's bed. It had gone on long enough, to the point where even Tony was only mildly entertained by it. Clint had quickly made it to the top of the tree and retrieved his missing arrow. One. _A single arrow._

"You went to all that trouble for _one_ arrow?" you asked in disbelief. Clint climbed his way down and dropped to the ground beside you, the arrow clutched in his teeth. He put the arrow in the quiver on his back and gave you a look of annoyance.

"It's the principal of it!" he said, his arms out to his sides. "I'm not gonna let that little teenage bug boy make me look like a fool!" You turned away and started heading back towards the facility, fighting the smile that was creeping onto your face.

"Yeah, Clint," you said, your laugh cracking through your fake serious tone. " _He's_ the one making you look like a fool." You heard him run up behind you, his pace catching up to yours as he walked alongside you.

"You think I'm a fool?" he asked finally, with a false sense of hurt in his voice.

"You're _my_ fool." you replied with sincerity, giving him a sweet smile. Clint wrapped his arm around you, stopping you in your tracks. His hands grabbed the sides of your face as he pulled you close, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. You thought you had succeeded in calming him down, thus ending the prank war for at least today. Until...

"I'm gonna use his suit for target practice." Clint decided, his arm swinging around your shoulders as he walked you back to the facility. You sighed as you reached into your pocket for your phone, thankful that Tony was on speed dial.


End file.
